In general, a video camera is provided with a small view finder. Recently, an image quality of a high-definition camera has been highly improved, and the high-definition camera is often connected to a user-installed video camera view finder having a large screen. The view finder needs functions for enabling the video camera operator to easily adjust focus of the video, to check the angle of view, or to check if the camera is recording. If the above functions are provided, the video camera operator is easily capable of checking the video more accurately compared with the case of the small view finder. Thus, a video camera for the broadcast use is connectable to, in general, a dedicated view finder, which has a video display and a tally display unit for showing that the camera is recording